Lost My Pants in Wonderland
Lost My Pants in Wonderland is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains about her story on how she "lost" her pants while performing a play in her theater club. Story In her high school days, she was heavily involved in the school's theater program. In her department, every year, there are 2 shows. One in fall and the other in spring. For her sophomore year, her theater teacher chose the show in spring. The play is "Alice in Wonderland". Rebecca at first wanted to be the queen, but her mentally unstable vindictive theater teacher didn't want her to be the queen. In addition, nobody in her theater club looked alike, so they went for the opposite. A tall thin boy and a short round girl. The theater club had no budget so Rebecca and other members of the club had to design their own clothes. They had a tweedle concept, where they decided to wear/make propeller hats, black shirts and hula hoop pants that hold up over their shoulders with ribbon suspenders. The other costume that Rebecca wore was a peach Griffin costume. Chronologically in the play, the tweedle scene comes first, where they recite the walrus and the carpenter. The way they were playing is constantly fighting for the spotlight and pushing each other; immediately after the play, Rebecca and the Tweedledee would have a feather duster battle with buckets on top of their heads. Once these scenes are done, they would both rush offstage to change their costumes, then do the griffin and mock turtle scene. After weeks or rehearsals, the plays are finally open to public for 4 nights. The first 3 nights weren't so bad to Rebecca's perspective, but only became bad on the last night. When she was doing the tweedle scene with the boy, then the walrus and carpenter scene, Tweedledee would stand next to her and would open his arms widely fast, hitting her in the stomach. This was actually done on all the nights, but on the 4th night, he hit her so hard that the ribbon suspenders were fragile enough to rip apart, and her hula hoop pants dropped. Once she noticed that, she immediately picked up her hula hoop pants as soon as she can, but the audience already laughed at her. The reason why they did so is because she was wearing the griffin pants that matched her skin tone, and the audience thought they saw that she was wearing no pants and underwear. Tweedledee gave her a blank stare, Alice was dumbfounded and Rebecca was panicking inside her head because at that time, she didn't know what to say or what to do. Alice once attempted to fix her pants, but it was beyond repair, so she continued the feather duster battle, and the audience laughed at it, because she needed two hands to hold the hula hoop pants, and she was struggling to do the scene. She made it offstage in one piece, finished the show and nothing else happens. It was a tradition for her theater club to talk about the show while they are wearing costume. While she was talking to an old person with her griffin costume on, the old man said "My favorite part was when we got to see the girl's heinie!" Rebecca found that old person creepy. Moral of the story People shouldn't use ribbons to hold up their pants. Characters * Rebecca Parham * Medusa * Tweedledee (tall thin boy) * Alice * Audience (including the aged pervert) Reception The reception was positive. Moreover, some people liked the fact that some YouTubers were featured in the audience. Trivia * This is her first Flash animation, and the first animation to feature the final version of her current no-mouth animation style. ** Though, at first, she wanted to use the same style as in Stuck in a Bank. ** Precisely, Rebecca Explains 2, which was released before this video, has a small animated clip, indicating her current style, so that means that video introduced the style, but it was fully featured in Lost My Pants in Wonderland. * Instead of putting the flan censorship, she put "WONDERLAND" in the thumbnail, "BABYGOTBACK" when the audience thought she had no pants and underwear, and "PERVERT" in what the aged pervert thought. * This is her first animation where she explains one of her stories in her theater club. A story about her theater teacher is the second animation related to a story in her theater club. ** However, as mentioned in the beginning of the video, she has a lot of stories about theater club. Stories for these animations are expected to be made in the near future. * This animation shares the same background as her Flash Animation Demo Reel. However, the reel showed her previous animation style instead of her current animation style. * It is one of two animations with a moral. The other is The Curious Disney Security Guard. However, this is the only animation where Rebecca shouts from the background "WHAT KIND OF MORAL IS THAT?!". * The noise Rebecca was doing when her pants ripped was actually inspired from Jason Voorhee's noise. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2015